


I'm Not The Only One

by Mag_Mag_ic



Series: My Own Twilight Drama [1]
Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Hurt No Comfort, Insults, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:47:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mag_Mag_ic/pseuds/Mag_Mag_ic
Summary: Edwards is an asshole. That just… breaks his fiancé's heart in one of the worst ways possible.
Relationships: Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Edward Cullen/Original Character(s), Edward Cullen/Original Male Character(s)
Series: My Own Twilight Drama [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1786708
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	I'm Not The Only One

**Author's Note:**

> ⚠️ WARNING⚠️: In this story, you will see abusive behaviour from Edward towards the reader. The situations that you are reading here aren’t an example of something that is supposed to happen in a healthy relationship and they are not meant to be followed or look up to. If someone is suffering from some type of domestic violence you can call this number: 1−800−799−7233, or to this number: TTY 1−800−787−3224.

**_You and me we made a vow_ **

**_For better or for worse_ **

**_I can't believe you let me down_ **

**_But the proof is in the way it hurts_ **

“Baby… are you busy?” You asked softly leaning towards your boyfriend and just enjoying the shine of the ring on your finger, Edward asked you to marry him just a few months ago, he worked so hard in the surprise and all the family was with you at the moment he popped the big question, the look on everybody faces when a big and shiny smile broke out on your face and Edward looked like you gave him the best gif ever was just wonderful. Of course, you knew the answer and he also knew it since he could read your mind, but it was in the second you said yes that everybody was able to yell out of happiness and now you were preparing the wedding with the “help” of Alice and Rosalie. Actually, Alice was doing almost everything by herself, but from time to time you noticed how she seemed to avoid you or just don’t look at you directly to your eyes.

And if you had to be honest, nothing was as perfect as you were portraying it in front of the rest of the family. Edward lately was quite cold towards you (no pun intended), he didn’t talk to you like before or caressed you as he did before, and when you both kissed, you almost felt like you were forcing him to do it, almost like he didn’t love you anymore, and even if you pretended that it didn’t affect you at all, it was killing you. The fact that he seemed to care more about anything than you, it was slowly breaking your heart and hopes. Also, Alice was avoiding you more than ever and it was horrible, you trusted her and usually, you and she could talk about everything but at that moment it seemed like she hated you, well, it also seemed like Edward found you annoying. 

“Yes, I am…” Edward said and moved away from you, then he stood up, looked at you with the fake smile that he was used to giving to the other students he met every day in school and then started to walk away.

“I wanted to talk about the wedding… maybe over walking around the woods… we haven’t been together for a while…” You tried to explain, thinking that if he knew what you were feeling at that moment, he would react and be with you, maybe spend some time with you and act like a real couple at least for a couple of hours, maybe he would explain what did you do wrong or if something was bothering him.

“And I told you that I’m busy.” He said with a frown on his face, getting more annoyed per minute and just looking at you like you were nothing, maybe for him you were nothing.

“But-” You tried again, wanting to get your boyfriend back, wanting to have your caring fiance back, your sweet Edward, wanting to have the man you fell in love with by your side and not this cruel and cold copy of him.

“(Y/N)! I’m fucking busy! How dumb do you need to be just to see that I don’t want to see you? God, you’re so fucking annoying.” Edward yelled, turning to see you with a frown in his face, then he looked up and saw his family watching the scene with shocked expression in their faces. After a few seconds, he just scoffed, a frown still on his face and walked out of the house. 

“Sorry...” you whispered softly, knowing that he could hear you clearly but not sure if he cared enough to turn and apologise about his outburst. Sincerely, you started to believe that he didn’t care at all. Then you walked towards your room, ignoring your family’s calls and words of comfort, knowing that they were probably saying that Edward didn’t mean what he said and that he was just tired of a long day pretending to be human, or that it was just him being nervous about the wedding and just wanting for everything to be perfect, but you felt like that wasn’t true at all. In fact, you felt like they were just lying to make you feel a little bit better, but that they knew what was really happening.    
  


**_For months on end, I've had my doubts_ **

**_Denying every tear_ **

**_I wish this would be over now_ **

**_But I know that I still need you here_ **

**_You say I'm crazy_ **

**_'Cause you don't think I know what you've done_ **

**_But when you call me baby_ **

**_I know I'm not the only one_ **

You were smoking in the porch of the house, looking towards the woods and just thinking about how stupid and intelligent were the humans at the same time because just smoking was something so dumb and smart, it helped you to relax a lot but it the end it was slowly killing you, well, killing them, you couldn’t die, not from this. Your eyes were shining like pure gold, you just fed yourself so you weren’t hungry, but seeing Bella Swan stepping out of Edward’s car and just looking at him like he was some kind of hero and the charming prince of a wonderful fairytale made you want to take a bit of her little neck.

Edward looked at you with a frown painted on his face, probably because he heard your thoughts and wasn’t too happy with you thinking so badly about his… little friend. But how could you not think something like that? Your fiance was always running towards her, every time she called him, he went and just followed her wishes, he forgot about your dates, about you in general, all that he cared about was Bella. But you pretended to be happy, faked a smile and went to give a kiss to your future husband, but before your lips could touch his, Edward pulled away and frowned with disgust.

“I told you I hate when you smoke…” He said looking at you as if you were a sinner or a criminal. 

“I needed to relax, wedding planning is tiresome…” you answered while looking to the side and then commented in an annoyed whisper “you could understand it if you were here from time to time… you know… with your future husband.” 

“I don’t have time for this, I’m going to present Bella to the family, they are expecting us…” Edward said something else, but his previous words surprised you, the family was expecting them, so they knew that he was with Bella while you were planning a wedding that you were having doubts about. They expected Bella while they told you they didn’t know a thing about Edward and while they told you that your fiance still loved you. Of course that, he didn’t care about how your expression looked almost sick (even if it wasn’t possible for vampires to get sick) and he and that fucking human started to walk towards the house you used to call yours.

“I see… Then, are you going to present your new pet to the family, honey?” You yelled to them while turning around and looking directly at your fiance who turned and looked at you with a furious expression on his face.

“Excuse me?” Bella said with a confused expression on her face, and maybe you would be kinder towards her in other circumstances but she was the one who was in the middle of your relationship and that wasn’t cutting it for you.

“Oh, sorry, darling… I mean, of course, you know about us, so… it’s quite obvious to expect you to be considered a pet, right?” You said, venom dripping with every word. 

“(Y/N), stop it, you’re acting like a madman…” Edward said looking directly at you.

“Me? Why? Doesn’t she know she’s a pet? Or maybe is she a blood bag? You know, a little snack from time to time isn’t bad, right? I think it will be better if we treat her like the pet she is.” You said, walking towards them and just looking directly at the girl, while you made fun of her and also about the moment of weakness that you and your boyfriend had when you were younger (yes, it was cruel but he was hurting you from months ago so you wanted to have a little revenge if it was possible). 

“Down, puppy,” You said and immediately she kneeled, unable to control her own body, panic on her face and obviously, she was looking at Edward while asking for help with her eyes.

Edward at that moment pushed you and looked at you with anger in his eyes, this (even if he was angry he never tried to hurt you or punch you or anything like that, when he loved you, he protected you and cared for your safety to the point you thought he believe you were human) was a shock, after all, Edward didn’t suppress his strength and you knew that if you weren’t a vampire, you could be seriously hurt, and this made you think that he really wanted to hurt you, he wanted you to be hurt and that, hurt more than his hands pushing you down like you were nothing. Well, at this point you knew that you meant nothing to him. Edward then helped Bella to stand up and walk towards the house, totally ignoring your body still laying on the ground.

When you stood up, you didn’t walk with them, instead, you walked to the woods, knowing that you weren’t wanted inside the house and probably you weren’t even wanted by the man who pretended to love you.

**_You've been so unavailable_ **

**_Now sadly I know why_ **

**_Your heart is unobtainable_ **

****_Even though you don't share mine_ __  
  


**_You say I'm crazy_ **

**_'Cause you don't think I know what you've done_ **

**_But when you call me baby_ **

**_I know I'm not the only one_ **

You and Edward were still fighting, well, it wasn’t really a fight because you didn’t talk at all in the first place, but still, it was a fight. Of course, you wanted to fix everything but the family told you to take your time, to just give some time to Edward so he could think things over because this way he could see what was wrong and he would go back and apologize. So, even if the whole family was acting suspicious and weird around you, you followed their advice and gave him some space and time like probably needed.

You were walking around in the middle of the woods, not really searching for something but just trying to enjoy the nature around you, trying to distract yourself from the problems that were around you when you were inside the house and just wanting to have a moment of peace. Sadly, this wasn’t mean for you, and that became true at the moment you heard Edwards voice talking. 

You weren’t sure what he was saying but you couldn’t help but to pay attention when you heard your name, so you just stayed on the top of the tree where you were sitting and just waited, you waited until you could see him walking and grabbing Bella’s hand. And even if you had to admit that it hurt seeing him grabbing the girl’s hand, it didn’t hurt as much as it hurt seeing him smiling and just laughing like he did while he loved you. He didn’t smiled like that towards you anymore, he didn’t smiled at all, and that was hurting you in ways that you couldn’t imagine before. 

Seeing them being so close to each other, so kind and in some point, looking so much like a couple hurt you and made you want to run away, but you stayed, you needed to see him, you needed to make sure that his “we are only friends” were truthful, that he was only friend with Bella and that he actually loved you, if you saw that, if you saw him being only a friend to her, you could go and apologize, you could go back and just say “sorry” and everything would be alright, then everything could go back and be normal again.

But that confirmation never came.

Instead, what you got was Bella and Edward, hugging and looking at it each other eyes with little smiles on their faces like nothing else mattered and then they were closing the distance so they could end up in a delicate kiss, looking like they were doing something forbidden but at the same time looking like they didn’t care about the world around them, and you knew, you knew that even if your heart didn’t have a beat at that exact second that same heart who was supposed to be death, this heart that loved your fiance more than anything else in the world, the heart that believed in his words and promises of a future that you knew was gone long ago, that lonely and sad heart broke in a thousand pieces.

**_I have loved you for many years_ **

**_Maybe I am just not enough_ **

**_You've made me realize my deepest fear_ **

**_By lying and tearing us up_ **

**_You say I'm crazy_ **

**_'Cause you don't think I know what you've done_ **

**_But when you call me baby_ **

**_I know I'm not the only one_ **

Only a couple of hours after this, you watched them while they walked towards the house with smiles on their faces, and suddenly you knew that you couldn’t contain yourself anymore.

“You’re a bitch, and a horrible person” it was the first thing that came out of your lips while you pushed Bella to the grass and just looked at her with full hate in your eyes.

“Don’t talk to Bella like that” Edward said with a frown while going towards you with clear intentions of attacking you. “Apologize to her, now” 

“Why? Why should I apologize to the bitch who is looking at you like you’re hers? The bitch who just went and kissed you, the girl who didn’t care about the fact you were going to be married soon and just shook her tail until you were running behind her” You said and you knew that if you were able to do it, you would be crying at that moment. 

“(Y/N)... Honey… you need to calm down” you heard a soft voice close to you, suddenly you turned around and looked directly to Esme’s golden eyes, she was looking at you with pity and a bit of sadness. 

“Oh, god, Bella! Are you alright?” You heard Alice’s voice while she was running to the girl and helped her to stand up, you could see Alice giving her a hug and just looking at you as if you were a kid who did something wrong, but why? Why was she acting like that towards you when you were her baby brother, you were her confident and best friend, why was she acting like you didn’t matter and like Bella was the only important person for her.

And suddenly everything made sense, Alice being so kind towards Bella, Esme wanting to learn to cook different things, Rosalie being so moody when Edward talked to her, Emmet always showing you smiles that were hiding sadness, Jasper always trying to make you have some good feelings. They knew all the time, they knew that your life with Edward didn’t have any future so they went and became friends with the person that was your replacement. They knew what was happening behind your back and they didn’t love you enough to tell you and just help you recover, no, they didn’t care that you were asking yourself what did you do wrong for months, they didn’t care that you looked in pain almost all the time, they only cared about Bella and the future she represented for them.

“You knew…” Your voice sounded like a stranger’s voice, it was full of resentment, anger, betrayal, you were hurt and it was your family who hurt you in that exact second, acting like all what mattered was Bella, hiding the fact that Edward didn’t love you anymore, the fact that you were having stupid thoughts about a wedding that wasn’t going to be true. 

“(Y/N)...” Carlisle started to talk, trying to walk towards you and calm you down, but how? How could he look at you and try to calm you down? Look at you with the same expression that he had when he lied to your face and told you that everything was going to be fixed, that you just needed to give Edward some space and time so he could go back to you.

“How dare you? How dare you look at me?” You said, your words sounding like insults making the whole family look at you with surprise on their faces. “What? Do you want me to calm down? To accept the fact that Edward cheated on me with some human and that all my family knew about this but didn’t have the guts to tell me to my face that they didn’t want me around anymore?” you said and while you were talking all of them looked to their feet, looking quite ashamed, but Edward looked directly at you.

“I was going…” He started with a frown on his face, almost as he thought this was bothersome.

“What? Edward, what? You were going to talk to me? When? When you and I were already at the wedding ceremony? When we were on our honeymoon? Or our first anniversary? Or what? When suddenly Bella wasn’t happy with being a side-chick and wanted to have a wedding? When she decided that she wanted to be a vampire and you could get rid of me?” You asked with a cruel smile on your face, “but don’t worry, I’m going to go away, give you what you want…”

“Honey…” Esme said softly, looking at you quite scared, not of you but for you, for your unknown future, Alice couldn’t see your future and that was worrying her, and for the first time in months, both women knew that you were in pain.

“You know, Esme, I thought of you as a mother, it’s quite sad to realise that you didn’t think of me as your child enough to tell me the truth…” You said with a bitter expression on your face while she looked at you ashamed and sad, a delicate and hurt gasp escaping from her lips, it almost made you feel sad for her. “In fact, none of you thought of me like family, right? After all, I was just a temporary toy, right? Something you could get rid of quickly before your real family came running to you, right?” 

The whole family looked at you with pain in their eyes, but you didn’t care, you were the one who was hurting, they were hurting you for months and they didn’t care until the moment they were found out, and now they dared to look at you like they were some kind of puppy under the rain, waiting for their owner to hug them and forgive them for everything, and you couldn’t do that. Not anymore. It was too much, too painful for you, just the idea of them knowing everything and still acting as they cared for you, it was horrible, it was disgusting. You loved them all so much and they betrayed you like nothing, they lied to your face as if you were talking about the weather, they looked into your eyes and knew that you loved Edward and they also knew that Edwards didn’t love you, or at least, he didn’t love you enough to avoid falling for some human with an interesting smell.

“Where are you going to go?” Edward asked you, his eyes showed pain and regret but you wouldn’t believe him anymore, after all, his eyes also showed love and care when he looked at you just some months ago and you didn’t believe that he ever loved you.

“Do you really care?” You asked before turning around and starting to run.

You didn’t care anymore, you wouldn’t care about them anymore, their lies, their fake smiles, their words of fake love, you wouldn’t care, because you knew what were they thinking, you knew that they weren’t truthful, you knew that you couldn’t look at them in the eyes again and believe that they loved you, that HE loved you. Because in the end, even if he said that you were imagining things, that everything was part of your imagination, you knew that when he called you when he told you that he loved you, he was thinking of someone else and that you weren’t the only one in his life. In fact, you weren’t part of his life anymore.

**_You say I'm crazy_ **

**_'Cause you don't think I know what you've done_ **

**_But when you call me baby_ **

**_I know I'm not the only one_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so… this is based on Sam Smith’s song “I’m not the only one” and it’s kinda based on my because I’m an asshole and I needed to vent in some way… also, this is short, I’m so sorry about that but I’m trying to get over a writer’s block and it’s baaaad. Anyways, love you all, I’ll probably post another song-fic soon. Also, I’m planning to make a part two of this with a happy ending, I have the beginning but I’m not sure if it should a second part or just be a song-fic.
> 
> THANKS FOR READING MY WORK!


End file.
